Gaming Lovers
by DameonCain
Summary: Blaine just moved to Lima. He loves Video games and met a great guy while playing one of his games. What happens when he finds out he goes to the same school as this guy? What will happened between the two after they finally meet and realize who each other is. Rated M for future chapters.


All day at school all he could think about was getting online. He'd met this great guy on a game he plays every night and was getting anxious to talk to him. Blaine Anderson was finally so happy to have found someone who shares his love of everything. Especially games.

Blaine had recently come out to his parents and they forced him to a private school to avoid the bullying. He hated it here. Yes he had friends and he was also in the Glee club there, but he doesn't like the uniforms, or being forced to hang with preppies all day. Once the last bell of the day rang, he grabbed his bag and ran to his car. He wanted to hurry home and do his homework so he could spend the rest of the night talking to this guy.

"Blaine, son, can you come to the kitchen for a second please," His dad said when he walked into the house.

As he walked into the kitchen he noticed he'd been getting nervous. It was really the only time his parents had talked to him since he'd told them he was gay. "Son, I have a great job opportunity and I know you're probably tired of changing schools, but this one is going to last until you graduate so you won't have to change them anymore. Son, we have to leave by the end of this week."

"Am I at least going to a public school? I can't stand having to wear these stupid uniforms."

When his dad nodded yes, Blaine jumped in excitement. He ran up to his room but then realized that he'd not be able to be online for a while until they got internet at their new house. He got saddened because he realized he'd not get to talk to his friend for a while. He threw his bag on the bed and got out his books for his homework. _Math and history,_ he sighed in his head. Blaine was an exceptional student. He kept a 4.0 GPA in school and still made time to play his favorite video games online. It was just two weeks ago he met a boy named Kurt on an online game and they formed a fast moving friendship. Blaine had never had a boyfriend and was subconsciously hoping he could turn Kurt into that.

Finally it was Friday and time to move. As Blaine helped his father move the final boxes into their U-Haul, he turned and smiled. Happy he was finally leaving Westerville, finally leaving the hell of a private school. He would miss his friends he had made in his short stay there, but he just hated having to wear the uniforms all of the time. "Here we are son, will you help me unpack everything? Oh and in an hour you and your mother are going to your new school to get you signed up and get you somewhat acquainted with your new surroundings."

With that said Blaine hurried himself in packing box after box into their new home. It was bigger than the last one. He walked into what would be his bedroom. He fell in love with it and kept thinking about the different ways he could decorate it. Before he knew it the hour had passed. He got into his mothers car and it took everything in him not to show his excitement about going back to a public school. Lima, Ohio was now his home and he watched anxiously as William McKinley High School came into view. "Blaine dear, please calm yourself. It's just a school."

"Mom, it's a public school. I am so sick of private schools that I'm literally about to jump out of my skin from excitement," Blaine replied with a huge smile on his face.

As they walked into the building and to the principal's office, Blaine saw someone familiar but from afar so he didn't take it into any thought. "Okay Mrs. Anderson, Blaine will start Monday and at that point we will give him a map of the school and give him a small tour."

"Thank you Mr. Figgins." Blaine and his mother walked out and drove back home.

All he could think about when he got home was how familiar that person was at the school. While he was gone, Blaine's father made sure the internet was up and running. Knowing his son, he was going to be up most of the night talking to that friend of his and playing video games. When he was able to log onto his game, his interest was on as well.

**Count my move into Lima a success.**

_You moved to Lima? Like for real? You're not joking?_

**No, I'm not joking. **

_I hate to cut this short but my dad makes me go to work with him on Saturdays so I must go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. 3 bye_

**Yeah, see ya. **

Blaine went to bed as well. He was tired from the move and though he really wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was sad that his friend had to go so long.

**A/N Sorry the first chapter is so short. I just write until I feel a chapter is done. So don't hate me please =[. I have another story, Dancing with Slushies. Go check it out! Oh and Next chapter will be Kurts side of Monday and meeting Blaine in person for the first time =]**


End file.
